Everyday Came
by ECKon04
Summary: Drabbles about any and all, I guess.


This is to kick off a series of drabbles slash one shots. I'll do them about different Zelda games and characters, so if you want something specific, drop me a review, and i'll be happy to provide.

I do really like more obscure characters, so don't be afraid to ask :)

* * *

><p>"Karane."<p>

"Yes?" I say dreamily.

What a twittering fool I am.

"Owlan said that I was going out with Zelda today and you with Fledge," says Pippit. "We are going to help them practice what they learned in the lesson today, but Fledge isn't in his room." I roll my eyes and nod. "Will you go find him and meet us in the plaza?"

And so I do. He won't be anywhere I can see in plain sight. I have to go _looking _for him. Why? Because he is a pansy, and gets scared, and then burrows away into some obscure corner where I can't find him.

I was assigned his mentor this year. Seniors are too busy with their knighthood placement duties, so the next class down has to baby-sit the novices. Pippit got Zelda, the talented little pretty thing, and I get pudge.

I only call him that behind his back.

I spot Link sitting underneath a tree down by the western Academy Isle steps. He's widdling little carvings into his whistle.

Upon getting closer I hear another voice, and it's obvious that it's Fledge because there is a huge shaky lump behind one of the large protruding roots in the ground.

"—I want to cry whenever she talks to me." I hear the lump murmur.

"Don't worry about Karane," replies Link with a sigh. I reach them just in time to scare the living daylights of Fledge. He makes a scared mouse sound.

"Why not?" I ask, standing akimbo in front of Link, casting an ominous shadow over him. He doesn't fright like I would have liked him to. Instead, he is cringing. His eyes are shut tight, and his mouth is in a rueful straight line.

"Hi Karane," he mutters ironically. That's just the way he is. Link is just too peculiar for my taste.

"Open your eyes when you talk to someone, you're being rude." I cross my arms. "And I _know _you have things to do, Link. You don't have time to just sit around believe it or not. Fledge, you come with me please, I have a few practical tips for what you've learned today." He squeaks, and then pulls his head out of his shirt like a turtle.

"Can I take a sick day?"

"No!" I cry.

"Come on Karane, Fledge is nervous, and it's my day off. Give us a break," says Link.

"He's never going to get it if he doesn't go out and try, and if you had any more breaks you would be in a million lazy pieces."

Link laughs at that, and without another word, I pull up Pudge by the collar and drag him away with me towards the south point.

Pippit and Zelda are already up in the sky, so I begin to explain to him the procedure. I notice he's shaking, and sit next to him

"Fledge, you don't have to be so nervous."

"That's what everyone says, but it doesn't help." I hear the other two make a landing and start making their way over to us.

"Well listen, you have a lot of help at your disposal. First of all, there's your loft wing. It's dedicated to you. It will get to you so long as it can."

He groans into his hands, and Zelda comes around to his other side to pat his back soothingly. I feel Pippit's presence next to me.

"And then there's me, who will be watching you the entire time, and Pippit who will probably be nearby. We'll be ready to catch you."

"And Fledge, there are knights on duty all the time on the underside of the island keeping constant look out for accidents."

Zelda and Fledge start talking amongst themselves, and Pippit nudges my arm gently with his elbow, like when we're in class.

I hate it when he does that. Gives me the willies.

I look up at his smirk, and he winks at me. I cross my arms and turn around to walk towards the edge and Pippit follows. It looks like Zelda is doing a good job talking to Fledge.

"How far has she gotten," I ask.

"She pretty much has it all down," he replies with a winning smile, leaning against the fence.

"You're a good teacher."

"Not really," he laughs. "Zelda is just a natural."

I roll my eyes and sigh. Why was I condemned to Fledge, if Pippit would have been a much better tutor?

I know why, it's because Fledge is my cousin.

Before Pippit can say anything else encouraging and wonderful to me, I spin around and set off towards the two apprentices.

"Fledge!" I shout, ready to make him fly if I have to throw him off the edge myself.

He stands up, nervous and determined. His fists rounded at his sides.

"I'm ready to start."

Zelda beams like an angel behind him, and I hear Pippit, who is next to me again, laugh.

The best I ever actually _do_ for Pudge is make him talk to the right people. It always works out somehow, I guess.


End file.
